


Cheese-y cheese-y get me brie please

by TheReviewess



Series: Heroics Run In The Family [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cheese, Fever, Fever Dreams, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: During the middle of a mission, Aerinwyn Mahariel gets sick and her companions have to take over the rest of the mission and also take care of the stubborn and sick Warden.





	Cheese-y cheese-y get me brie please

“Aerin, dear, you have a cold,” Wynne told the elf as they hiked up towards the entrance of Orzammar.

They were still a few days out but the snow had started slowing them down, even though they were coming up on Spring. The group made the executive decision to postpone meeting with the dwarves until after Winter was over. But even with the change of the season, the snow did not seem to let up.

“Elves don't get colds,” Aerin grumbled stubbornly. Her congested sinuses made her sound a little pathetic, and her cheeks were far too pink to be considered normal.

“As an elf I feel it it my civic duty to let you know, my dear Wynne, that she is very much lying,” Zevran piped up over the howling wind.

Aerin had forgotten that his hearing was as good as hers, if not better. That traitor. she knew letting him live would come back to bite her in the ass. Or congest her sinuses…

“Maybe you should take a minute. Let's sit down and rest ourselves. I'm sure we all could use a break,” Wynne suggested, doing her best to ignore Zevran and his continued flirtatious comments. He had been doing this for weeks. Well, actually, ever since he joined their band of misfits (at least, as Aerinwyn called them).

The group protested heavily, however, Aerin didn't hear any of it, because the next thing anyone knew, their Warden had fallen face first into the snow.

Sten had carried her to Bodan's cart and the group managed to wrap her in as many blankets as they could find.

“I think we best find a place to camp,” Wynne told them with a look that said I-told-you-so.

No one argued with the old woman. Aside from Aerin and her firey temper, Wynne was probably the scariest out of the entire group. And they were including Morrigan in that. Though, Morrigan might have been a tad bit scared of Wynne, though she never would admit it.

“You know,” Zevran pointed out as the group began setting up tents, “with our dear Warden down and out for the count, we do not have a Hunter to fill her role.”

They had forgotten about that. Aerin was a very efficient Hunter, catching only what they needed, never any more, as to not waste it, and never any less, so they didn't go hungry. On occasion they would keep a little extra salted meat on hand, in the event that the game was scarce, but Mahariel seemed to be doing fine in the mountains.

“I can go,” Leliana volunteered, already grabbing her bow, “I have hunted with her in the past. And I can take Fen'Falon with me to help.”

At the mention of his name, Fen'Falon growled. He was not keen on leaving his sleeping Master's side.

“What?” Leliana asked, “unless you can do healing magic, you aren't much help to her. We already have her bundled up and by the fire. The next best thing we can do it get her food. She will need to eat.”

The Mabari whined, but couldn't argue with that logic. Pouting, at least, pouting as much as a dog could, Fen’Falon trudged after Leliana to help her hunt.

With their resident Bard off hunting, Alistair, Zevran, and Sten left in search of firewood. Morrigan shifted into a Raven and flew off to do whatever Morrigan did (no one questioned her) leaving Shale and Wynne to look after the slumbering Warden.

Over all, the night proved to be uneventful, with Aerin only waking a few times. Leliana managed to come back with some food, Fen'Falon carrying some of the kill happily in his mouth. The group kept the fire roaring and made sure to put Aerin as close as they could to it without actually catching her on fire.

“Why is there fur in my stew?” Aerin asked at somepoint when she was in a semi lucid state. She stuck her tongue out and did her best to spit out the fur while her hands were trapped by the fuckload of blankets wrapped around her.

Leliana was tasked with feeding the Warden as she was bundled up in blankets. The sight was most amusing, her entire body was covered in almost every blanket that the group had on them. And whenever she tried to take the blankets off, someone would yell at her so she just looked like a big blanket caterpillar.

In the end, Leliana graciously picked the offending bits of fuzz off the Warden's tongue.

“Apparently Zevran is not as skilled with knives as we all thought,” Leliana explained with a teasing grin before wiping her fingers off.

“In my defense, I was only required to kill my targets. Not skin them too.” The Assassin piped up. “I do not think anyone would have appreciated human, elf, or dwarven skin. But you never know. There are strange people in Thedas.”

“... Oh look at that. There goes my appetite.” The Warden mumbled, pulling away from the spoon headed her way.

“You had two bites. You need to keep your strength up.” Leliana chastised the Warden.

“I can feed myself.”

“You just spilled your last bowl of soup on yourself not five minutes ago.”

Damn observant Shem.

“You are a most infuriating patient,” Morrigan observed.

“No one asked you!” The Warden grumbled, now pouting.

“Now now, Morrigan, leave her be. She's sick,” Wynne said in her 'Grandmother’ voice, as Alistair called it.

Morrigan didn't comment, but she did look very amused to see the Warden looking miserable.

“Don't make me sneeze on you,” Aerin threatened the witch.

Morrigan just rolled her eyes.

As night fell around them, Aerin somehow managed to stand up in her blanket cocoon. Once she had her balance, she began to hop over to where she and Morrigan would usually sleep. Far enough away for comfort, but still close enough to see everyone.

“Is she?” Alistair asked, watching the blanket caterpillar known as Aerinwyn Mahariel hop through the snow.

“Don't question it.” Leliana muttered.

Their Warden did a lot of strange things. It was best not to question it. At all.

As sleep came to everyone, Morrigan kept watch in place of Aerin. They had their own little fire going, and Morrigan had done her best to protect the Warden from the elements, but her stubbornness was legend.

_“A little cold is not going to stop me from sleeping outside. I'm an elf for the Creator's sake. We sleep outside all the time. I'm fine.”_

She was not fine. If Morrigan were to voice her thoughts, she would observe that the Warden looked even worse than before.

“Your stubbornness will be the death of you,” Morrigan told the sleeping elf.

“Yer meaniebutt,” the elf mumbled back.

“Excuse me?!”

“Shh! 'm huntin’,” Aerin muttered. “Stupid Sylvan.”

“What did the Sylvan do,” Morrigan asked. Honestly she couldn't believe she was having a conversation with a sleeping feverish elf, but with everyone else asleep, she had nothing else better to do.

“'s got the cheese.”

“The sylvan has cheese? Why would a tree have cheese?”

“Wants the cheese. My cheese. Give it back!” The Warden declared with enough emotion to roll over to one side.

Morrigan wasn't quite sure why Aerinwyn was hunting the cheese stealing Sylvan, but she left it at that. For the rest of her watch, she would hear mumbles of the cheese stealing Sylvan, at least until Zevran took over.

“It betrayed me!” Aerin mumbled when Zevran took the watch from Morrigan.

“What betrayed her?”

“I do not care to know,” the Witch declared.

“I thought you loved me. How could you do this?” The sleeping Warden groaned.

“Uh?”

“Cheese-y cheese-y get me brie please.”

Perhaps it would be best to ignore her...


End file.
